With You Between My Arms
by the-notsoevil-queeen
Summary: The vault kiss with Wish!Robin made me mad, so I fixed it.


The cologne might have been one of the lesser choices that Regina has made of recent.

It was bad enough to see him wearing her Robin's clothes, always flashing those too familiar blue eyes and dimples at her, but the smell is making it too much. He always stands too close to her, sits close enough to brush his knee with hers, and his scent is encircling her, gripping her heart and squeezing because he looks like him, sounds like him, and now he _smells_ like him.

But it's _not_ him, it's not.

He's standing so close, too close, and his eyes bounce around her face while she speaks, landing on her lips for a moment, and he's leaning into her, closing that too small space between them until he's kissing her. Her heart jumps in her chest, because she _wants_ this, has wanted it for far longer than this Robin has been in her life, longer than she ever should have wanted this.

She waits for that warmth to bloom in her chest, the familiar tingling down her spine when he takes her hand in his to pull her closer, but it never comes. _Nothing_ comes. No sparks, no fireworks… nothing.

But that's not right. He's Robin, he's her _soulmate_. It's supposed to… they were… this doesn't make _sense_.

She stops kissing him, and he tenses, pulls away from her slowly, his furrowed brow mirroring hers when he looks into her eyes. His fingers slip from hers, and she itches to reach out for them, to take them back, because they're hers, he is hers. He's supposed to be hers…

Robin frowns as he steps away from her, reluctantly giving her space, and Regina shakes her head.

"No," She says as she steps closer, grabs him by the back of the head and crashes her lips to his again. This time she _kisses_ him, pushes everything she has into him, every piece of her broken heart, everything that she's been missing since he was ripped away from her.

Robin responds more enthusiastically now, any tension in his shoulders loosening as he kisses and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her flush against his chest. He opens his mouth for her, and tangles his tongue with hers. Regina tries, God she tries to make it right. He smells right, he looks right, but he doesn't _feel_ right. And each bruising kiss she pushes into him doesn't change that. But she closes her eyes and tries to imagine _her_ Robin, to remember how he could ignite her skin with a single touch, how he could send warmth spreading through her core with a skilled swirl of his tongue.

He lifts a hand, threads it in her hair, but doesn't pull her impossibly closer like she thinks he will. He gently pulls her off of him, breathes a soft "Regina" that has her opening her eyes. He's frowning again, almost grimacing as he says, "What are we doing?"

Her heart falls in her chest, leaden and heavy, and she sighs as she slides her hands from the back of his head down his chest before dropping them at her sides.

He knows, can read her easily enough that he knows this isn't right for her. It doesn't feel right for him either, or so she would guess by the pinch in his brow, even if he doesn't know what the real thing feels like.

"I'm sorry," Regina says, her voice suddenly thick, "I thought if I… I thought…"

"That you could feel it again?" Robin asks, his brow softening as he offers her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure you had quite a connection with the other Robin."

Regina nods, wraps her arms around herself and squeezes, both to keep her nervous hands busy and to try and squeeze together the crack that has deepened in her heart.

"I know you're looking for love in me, Regina," Robin says gently, stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on her upper arm. "And I… don't really know what I'm trying to find in you. I am attracted to you, I feel… drawn to you. But it's not exactly romance I feel between us."

She feels the same way, nods and purses her lips, but the mutual lack of connection doesn't do anything but punch her battered heart yet again. It stings, God it hurts more than it should. She knew he wasn't her Robin, no matter how hard she wanted to believe he was buried inside there, but this clarification, this reminder, it hurts more than she could ever expect.

"However…" Robin continues, lifting his free hand to run his finger below her jaw. The touch is gentle, and though it doesn't spark the way her Robin's would, it still tickles, and sends a shiver down her spine. "Just because we haven't fallen in love in two days doesn't mean we aren't attracted to each other, am I right?"

Regina raises a skeptical brow, her lips parting slightly. Is he… suggesting what she _thinks_ he's suggesting?

Robin grins then, momentarily biting his lip before he says, "You can play coy all you want milady, but I saw how you looked at me this morning, before you gave me these clothes."

She remembers the open neck of his shirt, a large portion of exposes chest, and an irritated furrow to his brow that she, admittedly, found far sexier than she should have.

She smiles, can't help the grin that sneaks across her lips, and Robin mirrors her, watching the way her lips curve. "I think we need to, as you said, give ourselves a chance. We can't expect _love_ overnight but…" He wraps both hands around her waist as he takes a step forward, walking her backwards until she is pressed up against the wall of her vault. She can't stop grinning at him, watching the way his dimples peak out as he smiles cheekily down at her. "We can give some other feelings a chance, can't we?"

He captures her lips again, and this time, something _does_ flare up inside Regina. Not love, not sparks, but heat, _lust_ , and she opens her mouth for him, dipping her tongue into the well of his mouth. Robin squeezes her hips, pushes himself up against her and pins her to the wall, kissing her harder and faster with each passing moment. It spurs her on, has her rocking her hips into his on instinct, and he ruts against her in return.

For a moment, she considers telling him to stop. This won't be the same, she can't make love with a man that isn't actually Robin. But he knows that, and he isn't looking for love. She could certainly use this, she's felt so pent up and anxious for weeks, a little release certainly would do her some good. So maybe she doesn't love this Robin, not yet, but why shouldn't she let him fuck her against a wall, just once?

He moves his kisses down to her neck, sucking hard at the pulse point just below her jaw, and the zing it sends through her core has her moaning, grinding against him again, and she can feel him hardening against her hip.

Fuck it. It's just sex. She's done just sex before; more often than she's done love, that's for sure.

So when Robin pulls at the ties of her jacket, she lets him, helps him push the jacket off of her shoulders clumsily while he continues sucking at her neck. She slides a hand up between them, pulling down the zipper of his hoodie and pushing it off with his leather jacket. He leans back, releasing her neck to look at her as he helps her take the jacket off, and his eyes are blown with lust, dark and hungry as they lock onto her.

God, he's sexy, has always been sexy, especially when he's desperate for her like he is now. For a moment, Regina wonders when the last time he had sex was, wonders how many women Robin of Locksley has been with compared to Robin Hood, and a thought cuts off her train of thought as he's tugging his shirt over his head before reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Wait - we need a condom."

"A what?"

"It's… for protection during sex," Regina explains with a slight blush blooming on her cheeks. She's been through this before, with her Robin, but their use of condoms had been short lived, and her explanation of how they work had been just as embarrassing as this one inevitably will be. Robin tilts his head now, his brow knitting in his confusion, and Regina flourishes her hand, a condom appearing in a puff of purple smoke. She holds it up between two fingers for him to see, and his brow only furrows further.

"It goes… on your…" She blushes again as she looks pointedly down at where he's tenting his pants, and Robin only raises his brows. This is pointless, she decides with a small shake of her head, she doesn't need to worry about it right this minute. Regina throws the condom down on the top of one of her trunks, grabs Robin, and pulls him into another heated kiss. "We can come back to that once we're naked," She mumbles against his lips, and Robin groans, squeezing her hips before sneaking a hand around to grope her ass firmly.

"Let's do that now," He suggests, and she chuckles as she continues to kiss him while he fumbles with the zipper at her back. "This dress is a fucking marvel though," He adds, "you look so sexy like this."

Regina hums as she takes a moment to kiss down his neck, sucking at the joint in his shoulder, and he moans abruptly, pausing to grind against her again. Regina smirks, good to know he likes what her Robin had liked. She has a quite an advantage here, it seems.

Robin tugs down the zipper of her dress, and leans back to watch as he slowly peels it off of her. The dress is awfully tight, so she helps him, wiggles her hips to let the dress drop and pool at her feet, where she kicks it away before toeing out of her heels. Robin's eyes rake down her body, his eyes blowing wide at the sight of her lingerie. It's not the sexiest that she owns, it's not her Robin's favourite, but the dusty pink lace that covers her seems to be enough to have this Robin's eyes glued to her.

"I was wrong. _This_ is a marvel." He runs his fingers down the straps of her bra, sliding under to cup her breasts and squeeze, and Regina arches her back into his touch. "These under clothes are far sexier than my world's."

"I can leave it on, if you'd like."

"Not likely," He answers quickly, squeezing her breasts in unison before pausing and tilting his head. "How does it come off?"

Regina smirks as she rolls her eyes, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. She lets him pull it off of her, and his eyes instantly glue to her breasts, his hands cupping her again, taking each nipple between a finger and thumb and squeezing. She moans softly, but it's not enough, it's too slow, and she can't have slow right now, not if she wants to stop thinking, so she hooks her fingers into the belt loops of his pants and pulls him closer to her, pressing him almost snug against her while she unbuttons and unzips him.

His lips are on hers in an instant, hot and wet while his hands still squeeze and roll her nipples. She pushes his pants down blindly while their tongues slide against each other, and he kicks them behind him before pushing her right up against the wall, the stone cold and rough against her back. She moans into his lips when he grinds his erection up against her core, pushing the lace that covers her right against where she's throbbing, and it's good, but then he ducks down and picks her up, wraps her legs around her waist and pushes into her again, grinding right against her clit and oh _,_ _yes_ , that's it, that's _so_ much better.

She can't do much pinned against him and the wall, but Robin rocks into her, and he's hitting her perfectly, rubbing the lace of her panties right where she needs it, and it's _so_ good. She tries to rock against him, can feel herself slipping against the wet lace between her and his cock, and the need to be closer to him, to have more, only stokes the fire inside her more.

"Regina…" Robin groans into her shoulder after a rather sharp whine slips from her lips, and then she's telling him to put her down for a second, that they need the condom, but he shakes his head, grinds against her harder to pull another throaty sound from her. "I was going to… God, _yes_ … to ask to eat you out."

"Christ…" Regina's insides clench at the idea, she has missed his tongue, the way he laps at her like he's dying of thirst until she screams for him, but she's missed _all_ of him, and she wants to feel full now, needs him inside her.

"Later - I want you now."

"Are you ready enough?" He asks as he slows his thrusting hips, pulls back to look into her eyes for a moment before he's kissing her again, and she nods, even though she's not sure, not really. But she'd be fine, they just need to start off slow, and tells him exactly that.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Robin says firmly, but still, he lowers her to her feet. Regina leans to the side and reaches for the condom - instantly regrets throwing it onto that seemingly nearby trunk - but before she can grab it, Robin is down on his knees in front of her, and slides his tongue through her folds in one slow, hard motion. It has her pausing in her movement, dropping her hand to the edge of the trunk to hold herself up while she rocks into his waiting mouth. She looks down at him, and he's grinning up at her, pleased as punch that he drew such a reaction from her, and she shakes her head a little before humming as he resumes licking at her.

She's not sure why she wanted to deny herself this. His tongue is magic, the way he flicks it on her clit before sucking it firmly has pleasure radiating through her, and she can't stop the throaty and rather loud gasps and groans that tumble from her lips. He's holding her hips steady, squeezing the soft skin there when she rocks into him, wordlessly urging him to suck harder, faster, and he does, and it's so good, it's perfect, starts her spiralling into breathy gasps and little shouts while she digs her fingers into his hair.

But still, she needs more, is tired of feeling empty, and reaches out a shaky hand to grab the condom to her side, uses her teeth to tear the wrapper open. She pushes at his head lightly, and he stops what he's doing, looking up at her curiously, before she bends over and captures his lips with her, condom still between her fingers while she wraps her arms around his neck. He rises, pushes her back against the wall again, and she takes her free hand and snakes it between them, gripping his cock and stroking him firmly, running her thumb across the head to spread the bead of precum there while making him grunt and jerk his hips.

"Step back," Regina whispers, and he does, takes one step back, watching her as she doesn't release his cock, not yet. She continues to stroke him, twisting her wrist and giving him a little more pressure, and Robin exhales a shaky breath, jaw hanging slightly slack. Then she kneels in front of him, frees the condom from its open wrapper, and lines it up with his cock. For a moment, she considers putting it on with her mouth, to really rile him up before he can fuck her silly, but, truthfully, she's not sure if she'll be doing this with him again (Gods, please let them do this again) and she wants him to learn how to put a condom on. So she holds the tip while she slides it on with her hands, looks up at him to make sure he was paying attention, and once it's secured, gives him another hard stroke before standing and pulling him back to her.

"Seems easy enough," Robin says, playfully grinning at her before capturing her lips again. He takes one hand and grasps his cock, guiding it between her legs where he rubs the latex covered tip against her clit. It slides smoothly, slipping through her growing wetness, and Regina hooks a leg over his hip, letting him slide down to her entrance easily. The movement has the tip of him entering her, not all of him, but she's already groaning, rocking her hip to push him inside her further. He makes this sound when she does it, this desperate, errotic sound, and he pulls his lips from hers, tucks his forehead into the crook of her neck. "Fuck, love, you already feel marvelous."

That strikes something inside her, _love_ , hits some chord, some memory, and it has her tensing nervously. He had always call her that, _my love_ , but they'd never actually gone farther than that. They had talked of soul mates, of hearts that were in love with another, but had never said the three words that seemed so much heavier, that held so much significance. It was the closest she ever got to hearing him say that he loved her, and hearing it now, when she's about to be fucked by, truthfully, another man entirely, it sounds wrong, knocks her off the path she had been on.

But Robin seems to catch on, breathes a quick "Regina" into her skin while he squeezes her ass, and he brings her back to the moment, _their_ moment. His breath is warm on her neck, and when he sucks and swirls his tongue around that spot under her jaw, Regina wipes away any thought that isn't here and now, with _this_ Robin. Her jaw falls slack as a shiver rolls down her spine, and she rocks her hips, jutting forward until he can sink into her fully. They both moan in unison, both revelling in that feeling of filling and stretching, and then Robin starts thrusting into her, and any chance of distraction flies from Regina's mind.

She _missed_ this, feeling this growing pleasure rolling through her, waves moving up and up with each thrust he gives her. She missed feeling this much, realizes now that she had only been partially feeling everything for weeks now, a constant numbness since Robin was ripped away from her, since she shredded her own soul in her own self loathing. But now every nerve tingles where he touches her, where his hands squeeze at her hips, where he moves in and out of her, and if all this Robin does for her is give her a good fucking, she certainly isn't going to complain.

Robin tries to push into her harder, but the leg not wrapped around his hip gets in his way, and he grunts in frustration before he bends a little and scoops up her other leg, pinning her against the wall while propping her legs up on his arms, palms flat against the wall. He's still buried inside her, and as she settles, wrapping her arms around his neck, she can sink fully down on him, taking him deeper, _much_ deeper, oh good _God_ , and the sound she lets out is borderline embarrassing.

"Fuck, do that again," Robin says almost absently, before he starts thrusting again in earnest, and even if she wanted to stop the sound from falling from her lips again, she can't, not when he's hitting so deep inside her, pulsing against that spot that turns her insides to liquid fire, and she moans a harsh _aaaAAH_ as she drops her forehead to his shoulder.

She wants to move, wants to take all the pleasure she can from him, but the way her legs balance on his arms keeps her spread wide, and she can't do much other than use her arms to bounce on top of him. But it's something, and she pulls herself up and down, matching the thrust of his hips, and it's so good, God, he's hitting something inside her, something deep and fucking amazing, and she lets out a constant stream of mindless moans and the occasional sharp _oh yes, yes_!

Each thrust inside feels better somehow, each bloom of pleasure is hotter, and she needs more, harder, faster, _God_ she needs to come, she just wants to come. Robin plants hot, wet kisses along her shoulder between gasps and strangled moans, and when he mutters about how good she feels, how hot and tight she is, Regina can only choke out a quick _uh huh_ before she tells him to just give her _more_.

Robin moves quicker, makes sure to push up into her at that angle that she is loving, but it's still not enough, God it'll never be enough, she's clawing her way to that edge but she can't fucking _reach_ it, and he can tell, notices when her moans become less pleasured and more irritated.

"What do you need?" He asks into her neck before nipping her lightly, and for a minute her mind is too blank, the only coherent thoughts are _fuck yes_ and oh God, for her to respond.

"I - I… _oh_! _Robin…_ " She's panting, eyes pressed shut as she tucks her face into the crook of his neck, biting down on his neck to draw a sharp hiss from his lips right into her ear. God she's _close_ , so fucking close, so she slips one of her hands between them, presses two fingers firmly to her clit, and _oh_! Yes, _yes_ , that's it, that's it -

The tight knot of pleasure coiled inside her finally snaps, shooting right through her center and making her let out a strangled scream into Robin's shoulder. She clenches around him, fluttering and pulsing around his cock while he gasps, cursing under his breath, saying something about how sexy she is, but it's all nonsense now that she's still riding out her orgasm.

She pulls her hand away, the touch to her clit too much, but he keeps thrusting harder and harder, and the pressure inside her keeps her right on the edge, doesn't let the orgasm slip away from her. She can't stop clenching around him, can't resist telling him to keep going, fuck, she could come again like this. His thrusts become a little erratic, a little desperate, and he's trying for her, trying to let her reach another peak, but he lets out a harsh _shit - Regina!_ And she changes her mind.

"Come for me," she breathes into his ear, adding a firm " _hard_ " as a second thought, and he doesn't need to be told twice. He pumps into her slower, but _deeper_ , pushing her up against the wall hard enough that her shoulders dig into the rough stone at her back, and he presses against her clit with the few thrusts he gives her before he spills into the condom. It's enough to release the remaining tension inside her, giving her something of an orgasm that feels like an after shock. She lets out a surprised "oh _fuck_ ", her voice high pitched and tight as the waves crash through her before settling, just as Robin stops moving inside her.

The room falls oddly silent, and Regina becomes very aware of the way Robin's breathing sounds raged in her ear. His arms are shaking, and she realizes that, in her desperation for release, she had stopped holding herself up, and that Robin was supporting her full weight. So she wraps her arms around his neck again, whispers for him to hold on to the condom before she lifts herself up slowly to let his softening cock slip out of her.

He lowers her back to her feet, puts both palms back on the wall before he drops his forehead to shoulder while he takes a minute to catch his breath. Regina can't help but tease him, and chuckles softly before she asks, "Am I a little heavy, thief?"

Robin laughs weakly, his shoulders bouncing as he shakes his head a little, and whispers between deep breaths, "Never. I'm just a little… out of practice."

She hums in response, grinning as she runs her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. "That was…" she starts, but the words fall from her tongue. It was a lot of things, amazing, desperately needed, probably fairly inappropriate now that she's thinking a little clearer, but Robin offers _bloody_ _spectacular_ in response, and Regina's smile grows, nodding as she agrees, "Yes, that."

He seems to have caught his breath, because he rights himself, finally looking down at her face, and he has that mischievous twinkle in his eye, the oh-too-familiar one that could have driven her to madness during the missing year, and he runs his fingers through her now damp hair.

"If the rest of this world is as marvelous as you, I'm certainly willing to find a way to make this… situation work."

Regina is certain the smile she gives him is far too soft, too full of emotion for what they just did (against a wall in her vault, no less), but she can't find it in herself to care. He looks at her with so much wonder, as if she's as endless and intriguing as the depths of the sea, and if she can't resist getting a little doe-eyed around him, well, there's no one around to see.


End file.
